Much Ado About Something
by JesusMaryJosephine
Summary: In which Jason and Reyna are goddamn TIRED of the entire school laughing and whispering at them for NO REASON WHATSOEVER. What's making this worse? The fact that they're lovers in a Shakespearean play. Oh, yeah, and they have to kiss onstage too. Fun! Jeyna Soulmate AU in which Soulmates have the same handwriting.


Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano had long ago accepted the fact that she was probably going to die alone. _Yes_ , she knew that everyone was _supposed_ to have a soulmate, but that didn't always happen. For one, some people were aromantic. Their soulmates tended to be lifelong best friends, two people that were perfect for each other, platonically. Other's just didn't like their soulmate, as weird as that sounded. Sometimes, soulmates just didn't work out.

And she _could not find hers._

It's not like she hadn't waited. Apparently soulmates had the same handwriting, down to the T. At some point in your life, you would find your soulmate based on their handwriting or something. Authorities tried helping things along, seeing similar handwritings on forms, setting those people up, that sort of thing.

Okay, so _maybe_ she was overreacting a little bit. It wasn't _completely_ hopeless. She was only in her senior year of high school, so she still had some time before she got to college.

Reyna walked to her first class, English, and plopped down on _her_ chair. Their

teacher hadn't assigned them their own specific seats, it was more of an unspoken code that someone had their own seat and no one sat in them.

Reyna had chosen her spot specifically because of the empty desk on both sides of her. Of course, Percy Jackson had come sometime in October so now only one of the desks were empty, but that was enough.

Apparently, some guy thought it was a good idea to move to the new school during

March and ruin Reyna's entire dynamic. He walked in with his blonde hair and piercing blue eyes behind thick black frames and all Reyna could do was scowl because she knew people like him. Optimists who had known their soulmates since kindergarten and had hosts of friends. Another example of one of these people was the one and only Perseus Jackson, who was currently texting his amazingly smart girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, under the desk.

"Rey," Percy singsonged.

"Yes, Percy?" She asked.

"Look at the new guy," he said, discreetly pointing. "Hot, right?"

"Percy, are you trying to come out as bisexual because I can't help you there-"

" _No_ , Rey, I meant, would you possibly be interested in dating him?"

"Percy, we're supposed to date our _soulmates_."

"That's what I mean! Maybe he's your soulmate! I mean, he looks like your type. Tall, blonde -That's what one thing you and Nico have in common-"

"Okay, first of all, you better not let Nico hear you saying that. He'll murder you in your sleep. _Second_ of all, I do not have a type."

"Sure you do! Blonde, tall, and-"

"Taken," Reyna interrupted. "My type tends to be tall, blonde, and _taken_. Have you seen that guy, Percy? Someone like that is not _single_. He probably has a perfect, beautiful soulmate who he's known his whole life and he's probably a hopeless optimist and _I can't deal with that right now_."

"So you admit you have a type!" Percy crowed. He didn't seem stuck on anything else Reyna had said, which annoyed her to no end.

"Did you not pay attention to _anything_ I said?" Reyna asked, exasperatedly. "Honestly, Percy-"

"Reyna, I've been looking at the guy from the minute he's stepped into this classroom-"

"This isn't helping with your "I'm not bisexual" case, by the way-"

" _I'm not bisexual_ , not that there's anything wrong with that- And I swear to all the gods, Reyna, he's been staring at you the entire time."

"He has?" Reyna's cheeks felt warm. She ignored them. "No he hasn't." Percy gently turned her chin towards the new guy.

" _Yes. He. Has._ And now he looks disappointed because he probably thinks I'm your boyfriend. Jesus Christ, Reyna, he could be the _one_."

"Percy, we look like complete opposites."

"No, you're not. _Will and Nico_ are complete opposites and they're just about the cutest couple ever, as well as the most badass power couple I've ever seen."

"Percy-"

"Look, Reyna, I want you to be happy. And this guy, he might help you be that. You've done so much for everyone else… Don't you think it's time you do something for you?"

Reyna shook her head slowly. "Perseus Jackson… What is anyone ever going to do with you?"

"Um… Is that a compliment?"

Reyna shook her head again, laughing. It wasn't a "No" shake, it was more of a "I can't believe you, oh my gods" kind of shake.

Their group of friends tended to swear using the Greek gods instead of the singular God, even though Jesus Christ and God tended to come up sometimes when they didn't feel like going _In the name of Bellona, Leo Valdez, what the actual_ Hades _were you thinking?_

It had started with their parents reading them Greek and Roman mythology, since most of them were at least partly Greek or Latin. Then it was them noticing that many of their parents actually had names remarkably close to the Greek and Roman gods. (Percy's dad's real name was Preston, but he went by Poseidon in the boating industry, Nico's father was named Hayden but he went by Hades in the funeral business, and Nico's stepmother was actually named Persephone.) Then Reyna joined their group and her mom's name was _literally Bellona_ and then people told them to "stop taking the Lord's name in vain" and swearing with Greek and Roman gods was invented.

"But seriously, Reyna-"

"Class is starting, Percy," Reyna interrupted. She knew she was probably being unfair and that poor Percy was only trying to help but she really didn't feel like a relationship right now. Why couldn't her friends understand that?

"Thanks for trying to help," she whispered to him, feeling bad. He flashed her a quick smile.

"No problem. That's what friends do, Reyna." She smiled back.

"Still. Thanks."

And that was that.

Elaine Rogers, a forty-something-year-old with thinning brown hair and blue-grey eyes, clapped her hands for attention.

"Listen up, kids, we've got a new student. _This_ is Jason Grace," she said, motioning to the teen standing beside her. "Jason, would you like to tell us something about yourself?"

"Um…" His voice was deep and comforting and Reyna frowned, mentally slapping herself. _Snap out of, Rey. For nothing else, do_ not _prove Percy right. He'll never let you hear the end of it._

His voice brought her out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"So… Um… I like football-" How stereotypical can you get? Reyna wondered as some of the girl sighed dreamily.

" _Football, Casey, he plays_ football _, oh my god and did you_ see _those biceps?"_ She heard someone whisper. Reyna wrinkled her nose.

"My favourite subject is Physics-" Reyna blinked. Well, that was surprising. "And I play the violin." She tilted her head. Well then, maybe Jason Grace _was_ different. Percy seemed to read her mind and shot her a taunting grin.

Reyna stomped on his foot.

Apparently, Jason had seen it, because he choked on a laugh and Mrs Rogers turned to him worriedly.

"Are you okay, Jason?"

"Just fine, Mrs Rogers," he said, grinning.

" _Did you see those teeth, oh my god, they are_ so white."

Reyna annoyedly mouthed the words to Percy who snorted, drawing the classes attention to them, which happened a lot, now that Reyna thought about it.

"Percy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mrs Rogers," Percy replied, a hint of a laugh still in his voice. Reyna was chuckling quietly and Percy shot her a playful glare.

 _I'll get you for that._

Reyna smirked, raising an eyebrow. _I'd like to see you try._

"Mrs Rogers, Jason can sit in the seat beside Reyna," Percy called out suddenly. Reyna's head turned towards him so fast she probably got whiplash. Someone snickered.

"Perseus Jackson, don't you _dare-"_

"Mrs Rogers, I'm sure you'll agree with me when I say that that girl needs some more human contact. I just worry for her, sitting beside an empty desk. I've got good old Jake beside me but who's beside Reyna? I really do think it would be in everyone's best interest to just put Jason next to Reyna."

Their teachers eyes twinkled. "You know what, Percy, I do think you're on to something."

"Really, Mrs Rogers, I can sit on my own, it's no trouble, really-" Reyna tried desperately.

"It's quite alright, Reyna," Elaine cut her off kindly but firmly. "Jason, please go sit beside Reyna."

Jason nodded and sat down _right beside Reyna_ and as they carried on with the lesson all Reyna could think was _Perseus Jackson I am going to_ kill _you._

"I will get you for that," she whispered.

Percy looked at her smugly. "Reyna, it's not like you can hide my homework or anything."

"It's probably at home in some huge pile that you've procrastinated on and is slowly collecting dust," Reyna reasoned.

"Hey, I'm going to finish it today," Percy cried. "I'll have just enough time-"

"Mrs Rogers, Percy really wanted to show Jason around the school today. He said his homeworks finished and ready to go and that he really does want to show Jason around," Reyna suddenly called, an innocent smile on her face.

Now it was Percy's turn to whip his head around so fast he probably got whiplash and stare at Reyna in horror.

"Reyna, you know I can't-"

"Oh, but Mr Jackson," Reyna simpered, smiling coyly, "It's simple really." Her smile disappeared. "You mess with the bull, you get the horns."

The whole class snickered and Percy pouted.

"I really hate you, you know that?"

"I know, Percy, I know."

" _Jackson, just kiss your girlfriend already_ ," someone shouted from the back at the classroom.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Percy yelled back, glaring. "I already have a girlfriend!"

If Reyna hadn't had any common sense, she might have mistaken that look on Jason's face for _relief._

But that was stupid.

"You know, Annabeth Chase, gorgeous, scarily smart, and _will_ gut you if she hears anything about me being Percy's girlfriend!?" Reyna added.

The guy from the back shut up.

* * *

"Thanks again for showing me around, man," Jason said, as he and Percy passed another row of lockers.

"No problem, man," Percy replied.

"Do you not like me or something?" Jason asked after passing the library. Percy's explanation had been pretty rough.

"No, I like you…" Percy started slowly. "It's just that I'm wondering whether _you_ like someone and if that _someone_ likes you back."

"I'm sorry, what?" Jason blinked.

"Alright, let's start again," Percy suggested. He put out his hand. "My name is Perseus

Jackson, but people only call me that when they're mad at me. I prefer going my Percy. My favourite things to do are swim, hang out with friends, and eat. My favourite subject is Biology and I am _not_ musical. Like, _at all_."

"Jason Grace, but you already know that," Jason introduced, grasping Percy's hand and turning it into a bro-hug.

"Are you single?" Percy asked.

"Um… No," Jason told him, confusedly.

"I like you, Jason," Percy grinned, nodding.

"Sorry, dude, but I don't swing that way…" Jason muttered awkwardly. Percy's eyes

opened wide.

"What? No! Why does everyone keep assuming I'm bisexual?!" He huffed. "I don't like you _that_ way. But you know who might?"

"Who?" Jason asked warily.

"Not telling you," Percy sing-songed as the passed the Art classroom. "By the way, bro, what's your type?" He grumbled something that sounded a lot like, " _I already know Nico's."_

There was a coy look in Percy's look as he gazed at Jason expectantly.

Jason coughed. "I guess… I guess I like girls who stand up for themselves and speak their mind? Um… Sort of serious but also fun when they let loose."

"Hm…" Percy hummed, nodding slowly to everything Jason said. "So, what do you think of Reyna?"

"What?!" Jason spluttered. "I mean, Reyna's a really nice girl, but, like, not _that_ kind of nice, you know, I'm not trying to hit on her, not that I'm saying I wouldn't because she's really pretty, but I don't just think of her beauty, not that I'm saying she's ugly, she's definitely not, I-"

Percy burst out laughing. Jason awkwardly laughed along as Percy pointed out the doors leading to the gym.

"They put on plays and musicals near the end of the year, if you're interested. I, for one, can't sing at all so I don't do musicals but you might like it. Auditions start in a few weeks."

Jason nodded silently, not trusting his traitorous mouth to say anything else.

"But seriously," Percy stopped laughing, his stormy expression at odds with his blue jeans and orange T-shirt. "If I find out that you played her heart…" He trailed off.

Jason leaned away from Percy as they headed for the front doors.

Percy turned to face him.

"Watch yourself."

* * *

"So, your name's Jason, right?" Piper asked, grinning.

"Yeah," Jason said, grinning back. "And you're…"

"Piper," she told him. "My name is Piper."

"Sorry." He laughed, shaking his head. "I'm really bad at names."

"It's fine," she replied, chuckling, her eyes sparkling with a teenage-esque charm. Piper's mahogany-coloured hair was cut choppily and little part of it were braided and there was even a white eagle feather twisted around one lock. Her eyes were kaleidoscopic, switching dizzily from blue to green to grey to brown to hazel. Piper was beautiful. It wasn't an opinion. It was just a fact.

"So…" Piper started, playing with her hair. "You trying out for the play?"

"The what?" Piper laughed.

"Every year our school either has a musical or a play. They switch it up so that the non-musical people still get a chance. Anyway, this years a play year. I know I'm trying out. Are you?"

"Uh…" Jason thought about it for a second. Then he looked at Piper's eyes and found his answer.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I will."

"Great," said Piper.

* * *

"Hey, bro," Percy greeted as Jason sat down next to him in English.

"Sup, bro," Jason replied, grinning at the green-eyed teen.

"Nothing much, bro," Percy said, grinning back.

"Same here, bro," Jason said, before bursting out into a laugh.

On Percy's right side, Nico di Angelo started banging his head on his desk. "I swear to god, that was the gayest thing I have _ever seen._ And I have a boyfriend!"

"Calm down, Neeks, you're just mad you're not getting any action with this hot bod," Percy teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Nico choked, his cheeks flushing bright red. " _What_ did you just say?"

A tall, blond, blue-eyes, and by many standards, but most importantly, Nico di Angelo's, _hot_ fifteen-year-old walked in.

"Jackson, I know you're jealous that I'm this lovely angel over here's type and you're not but please stop trying to kill my boyfriend."

Percy choked, following the "lovely angel" Nico's example.

"Lovely angel?! He tried to _kill me_ in gym yesterday!"

"The whole class was playing dodgeball, Jackson," Nico deadpanned.

"Oh, so the whole _class_ was playing dodgeball, was it?" Percy dramatically turned towards Jason, his arms flung out so wide Jason might have mistaken _him_ for the Italian as opposed to Nico.

"Let me tell you how _normal people_ play dodgeball, Jason," Percy said, loudly. " _Normal people_ will throw the ball at people, below the shoulders because those are the _goddamn rules_ , and, if they are Canadian, like our dear friend Frank Zhang, will apologize for getting said person out, because, let's face it, Frank Zhang has amazing aim. _Normal people_ do not _whip_ the ball at a poor, unsuspecting, handsome-as-hell-"

"Get to the point, Jackson-"

"Totally unaware-"

"That was your own fault-"

" _Unsuspecting_ victim who was just trying to live life, as if the ball was some kind of foam and plastic contraption from _Hell. Normal people_ do not _lob the aforementioned ball from Hell at the aforementioned person's face hard enough to leave a goddamn bruise on said person's face and then_ - _AND THEN- have the nerve to smirk and say:_ Good game, Jackson. _What kind of sadistic little bastard pulls shit like that?!"_

"Nico di Angelo," the entire class chorused.

Because what our dear, passionate Perseus Jackson did not realize is that throughout his furious tirade at our resident Nico di Angelo, he had somehow ended up standing up, angrily pointing at the aforementioned Nico di Angelo.

"I think it has been well informed that I am not a normal person, Perseus," Nico said calmly.

" _Stick it up your a-"_ The door suddenly opened. "Aaaaaaaanabeth! Look! You're here!"

"You know, sometimes, I still can't believe that _that's_ your boyfriend," Reyna said blankly from the doorway of the classroom. Percy hurriedly sat down.

"Eh, he can be quite brilliant at times," Annabeth replied. Percy put his head on the table.

"That he can be," Reyna agreed. Percy started banging his head on his desk.

"Hey, you know who that is?" Annabeth asked, pointing at Jason. Percy looked up.

"Sure, that's-"

"Cute, smart, single, as in, _not taken_ , and staring at you. _Boyfriend material_."

Percy grinned as Annabeth sat in front of him and they high-fived, leaving a blushing Reyna at the front of the classroom and an apparently in pain Jason who was currently banging his head on his desk.

Paul Blofis strode into the classroom and surveyed the grinning Percabeth, chortling Solangelo, blushing Reyna, distressed Jason, and the Cheshire Cats that had apparently replaced the rest of the class-

And sighed, sitting down.

"Always nice to start the day with a little kick. Reyna, if you would-"

Reyna silently moved to her spot beside Annabeth.

And in front of Jason. That's very important, by the way. Keep note of that. In front of Jason.

Reyna obviously wasn't.

Heh, heh.

* * *

"So apparently the play this year is Much Ado About Nothing," Piper said conversationally during during lunch. Nico cocked his head.

"Man, this school has an obsession with Shakespeare. I mean, Twelfth Night last year, Much Ado About Nothing this year…"

Will grimaced. "Well, at least Twelfth Night wasn't a musical. I can't sing for _shit_."

"There are good musicals, though," Piper pointed out.

"Like Mulan-" Reyna added..

"Nah, my favourite is The Lion King-" Will disagreed.

"Ah, well, that's a given," Reyna shot a glare at Jason, "Unlike _The Jungle Book_."

"Hey, I like The Jungle Book!"  
"And there is nothing wrong with that. But how do you not like Mulan or The Lion King more than it?"

"Hey, I feel for Mowgli. I mean, having wolves as your only family, never truly fitting in, later getting new friends because your old family kicked you out, being returned to your kind- It speaks to me."

Reyna huffed. "Whatever, Wolf Child."

"Jeyna," Percy sing-songed. Piper stayed silent.

" _Hey, Jason_ are you auditioning for the play?" Will suddenly asked. Jason shifted uncomfortably and shot a look at Piper, who smiled at him encouragingly.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I am."

Everyone at the table else at the table (excluding Reyna, because _gods_ that girl was amazing at I-Spy but she wasn't so good at spotting romance, or, at least, romance related to her own) looked between the two, and then shot each other concerned looks.

Will coughed awkwardly. "Great, great… Hey!" He turned towards Reyna, a bright grin on his face. Reyna winced and closed her eyes.

"Turn it down Doc, please and thank you," Nico muttered.

"Sorry, Sunshine," Will apologized, kissing Nico's jaw. Hazel may have squealed. Percy may have glared.

"Lips off of my Lil bro, Solace."

"Percy lay off of him, my brother is finally happy."

"Like, I was saying, are _you_ auditioning for the play, Reyna?"

" _Why_ would I do that?"'

Nico counted the reasons off of his fingers. "You can act really well-"

"That doesn't mean-"

"Half the people at this table were in the play last year and we made a bet that we _all_ had to take part in one of the plays or musicals at this school-"

"Okay, fine, but-"

"You love Much Ado About Nothing-"

"So do _you_ -"

"And plays have a habit of bringing people together."

"And you would know that how…?"

"Reyna, remember when Will and I were in Twelfth Night last year as Antonio and Sebastian?

"Yes…" Reyna started.

"Do you remember how we ended up together soon after that?"

Reyna's face lit up. "Oh, yeah! Will's infamous letter that called you to some romantic ass place, his "sky blue eyes" _smoldering_ into yours as he throatily whispered-"

"Reyna, please shut up," Will croaked, his skin having gone the colour of Apollo's sacred cows.

"Will, you're looking a little sunburned, you need some… Protection?" An immature Leo Valdez joked.

Will groaned and dropped his head to the table. "I need new friends."

"What did he say, what did he say?" Jason urged. Reyna smirked and said, "Well, it's not really my place-"

"Oh, get on with it!" Everyone shouted.

Reyna sighed, turned to the right where Frank was sitting, ("You were there, is it okay if I-" "Yeah, don't worry about it.") put her forehead against his and whispered: "Just because Antonio and Sebastian didn't get a happy ending doesn't mean we can't."

Hazel squealed quietly.

"What are you trying to say?" Frank murmured in a surprisingly good impersonation of Nico.

"Uh…" Reyna stammered. "Would you mind going out?"

Frank laughed quietly. "Sure."

Reyna pulled back. "Then they kissed," Hazel and Frank cheerfully demonstrated and Reyna gestured to them, "Like that," Percy and Annabeth, not to be outdone, started going at it as well, "And they lived happily ever after."

The teens around them started clapping and one shouted out, "FREYNA FOR LIFE!"

Reyna may have thrown a plastic fork at them. It may have somehow stuck in their table. That someone may have screamed.

"That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard," Leo said, laughing. He wiped a tear from his eyes. Will glared at him.

"Shut up, Valdez."

* * *

 _If you want to audition for Much Ado About Nothing write your name here:_

Jason looked at the paper. The paper did not look back because, well, it was a paper. Jason neatly printed his name on one of the lines.

* * *

Later, Reyna quickly scribbled her name onto one of the lines.

And that's when everything went to Hades.

* * *

"Oh. My. _GOSH!"_ Lacy Daniels shrieked the next morning.

A few people sprinted by her, looking around wildly for a threat and one heavily prepared Boy Scout ran in carrying a fire extinguisher. When he saw a totally okay Lacy Daniels standing beside the auditions list, he sheepishly put the fire extinguisher back to it's place before coming back, intrigued.

"What is it?" Will asked worriedly, looking quite medical even as a freckled, blonde, lanky teenager.

Lacy pointed to the list. Or more specifically, two names.

At first, no one could see what the issue was. After all, the two names looked the same.

Then it sunk in. The same.

The names looked the same.

 _Jason Grace and Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano had the same handwriting._

* * *

"Okay, I know your school is weird, I mean, it has _Leo Valdez_ and _Percy Jackson_ in it, but this is pushing it."

These were the first words Jason said to Reyna in the morning and she turned to look at him quizzically.

"Mhm, yeah, okay, what's so weird?"

"Well-"

A muscled senior in the signature royal blue jacket of a jock walked past the two and wolf-whistled.

"Nice one, Grace!"

"Well, _that's_ been happening a lot," Jason said, gesturing. "And people keep smiling and giggling and _why are Mitchell and Jordan taking pictures of us?"_

Reyna shot the two boys a frosty glare and they quickly stopped flashing their cameras.

"Damn, I totally saw that coming," Percy yelled as he strode towards Jason and Reyna with Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Hazel, and Frank.

"Called it!" Leo hooted.

"Congratulations, guys," Hazel greeted, hugging the two confused teens with a wide grin adorning her face. Frank awkwardly clapped Jason on the back and gave Reyna a quick hug.

"Wow, wow, wow, time out," Jason said, putting his hands up.

"Someone _please_ tell us what's going on," Reyna finished.

"Completing each other's sentences, eh?" Annabeth teased.

"Chase…"

"Calm down, Reyna. Alright, so what's basically happening is- Oh, hey, look! It's Will and Nico."

Reyna angrily cursed and Leo smirked, about to make a joke before Jason glowered at while simultaneously patting Reyna on the back and muttering various, "Calm down"'s and "You can kill them later, don't worry"'s.

"So, have you guys heard the news yet?" Will asked cheerfully. Reyna growled at him.

"Okay, why does everyone know about this "news" except for us!" Jason cried.

"Wait, so you guys weren't here for- _Oh_ ," Will said, his eyes dawning with realization.

"Out with it, Solace," Reyna snapped.

"What my tactless boyfriend _means_ to say is," Nico shot a glance at Will, "Have you guys seen the auditions list lately?"

"Yeah, when I wrote my name on it," Jason and Reyna said simultaneously. Nico laughed.

"Ha! Alright then, we'll just _show_ you the big news," Nico announced. "Follow me."

He and Will led the others down the hallway to where the list had been posted but by the time they got there all they found was a dejected Lacy.

"Mr. Blofis said that they're using the auditions list now and to give those two privacy." She sighed.

"Lacy!" Drew Tanaka called from down the hall. "We have a new development on Tratie!"  
And just like that, the cheery smile was back on Lacy's face.

"You know," Nico said after Lacy had gone. "Maybe it's better this way. These two can find out in a better way." He stopped, seeing the looks everyone else was giving him. "What?"

"You're being _positive_ ," Annabeth said cautiously.

"Maybe Will's just rubbing off on me," Nico replied, waving his hand dismissively.

"Yeah, in more ways than one," Leo muttered to Percy, who choked on a laugh.

"Piper?" Nico asked sweetly.

"Got it," she said, promptly smacking Leo.

" _Alright, what's going on here?"_ Reyna growled, shooting everyone death glares. It didn't help that she had Jason backing her up with a similar death glare.

The bell rang.

"GottagobyeReyseeyoulater!" Percy shouted over his shoulder.

Reyna ground her teeth.

* * *

"Alright, guys," Annabeth announced during the next school council meeting. "Reyna and Jason are going to be here soon so shut up and listen. Those two don't know yet and we want to let it happen so make sure that everyone knows not to spill it, okay?"

* * *

 _Much Ado About Nothing Cast List_

People crowded around the list and a loud laugh suddenly rang out at two of the names.

 _Beatrice -_ Reyna Ramirez-Arellano

 _Benedick -_ Jason Grace

 _Claudio -_ Max Ackerly

 _Hero -_ Piper McLean

 _Don Pedro -_ Percy Jackson

 _Leonato -_ Grover Underwood

 _Don John -_ Octavian Filius

 _Margaret -_ Nancy Bobfit

 _Borachio -_ Matt Sloan

 _Conrad -_ Bryce Lawrence

 _Dogberry -_ Travis Stoll

 _Verges -_ Connor Stoll

 _Antonio -_ Dakota Campbell

 _Balthasar -_ Pollux Thyrsos

 _Ursula -_ Gwendolyn Harper

* * *

"Cool, Don Pedro," Percy said.

"I'm proud of you, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth complimented, kissing him on the cheek.

"Why didn't you audition?" Jason asked her.

"I was Maria in Twelfth Night last year," Annabeth explained, shrugging. "Do I like debating or arguing? Yes. Do I like acting? It's okay, but the only reason I did it was to fulfill the dare. Benedick though… Good job, Jason!"

"Thanks." Jason rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Aaaaand, Reyna's-"

"Beatrice?" Reyna's eyebrows raised. "I'm _Beatrice?"_

"I _told_ you that you were good," Hazel said, hugging Reyna from behind.

"Yeah…" Reyna said, her eyes drifting down to the name under her's.

"What's all the, _oh, would you look at that?"_ Nico smirked as he came up behind them with Will behind his shoulder.

"Nico, you know what the big coincidence is?" Will asked Nico in an overly loud voice.

"What is it, Will?" Nico asked equally loudly with wide eyes. Percy choked back a laugh.

"Well, Nico, I'm just a little confused on why all the teachers made sure- I mean _decided_ to make these two _completely random_ students the best couple in the play!"

Nico scratched his chin. "You know, I've been wondering about that too, Will. And you know what?"

A wonky circle had formed around the two.

"What, Nico?" Will questioned, crossing his arms exaggeratedly.

"I have absolutely _no clue_ why they would _ever_ cast two completely random people

who have nothing to do with each other and no love interest _at all_ as the -in my humble opinion- most favourable couple in the play!"

Nico shook his head as if the very idea of Jason and Reyna being a couple was outrageous.

"You know what, Nico?"

"What, Will?"

"I agree with you wholeheartedly on that fact because I have _no idea whatsoever_ why

the teachers would _ever_ make sure- I mean _decide-_ I mean _use process of elimination_ to give Jason and Reyna the roles as the most constant couple in the play."

Will and Nico then turned around, facing their audience and gave a short quick bow, creepily synchronized. Leo, Connor, and Travis stepped forward, miming carrying a microphone.

"That was, _Great Acting With Gay Guys_ ," Leo announced.

"Tune in next time for _Boring Debates With Bi Guys_ ," Connor added. Travis saluted.

"And _goodnight America!"_ He clicked his teeth and pointed at the audience with finger guns. "Stay at school, kids."

"AAAAND THAT'S A WRAP, LADIES, AND GENTLEMEN," Percy shouted, clapping loudly.

Paul Blofis, once again, walked into the foyer where they were all gathered.

"Can't I have a normal day for _once?_ " he complained.

* * *

So then Reyna practiced her lines and Jason practiced his lines and sometimes they practiced together.

Annabeth once crept up on them practicing in the library and beckoned to the others to come watch.

"With no sauce, that can be devised to it. I protest I," Jason laughed nervously, " _like_ thee."

"Why then, God forgive me!" Reyna cried.

"What offence, sweet, uh," Jason coughed, "Um, sweet Beatrice?" Leo snickered. Piper smacked him.

"Shh," she hissed.

"You have stayed me in a happy hour," Reyna told him, smiling. "I was about to protest I- Uh, I-" she coughed, "Erm, _liked_ you."

Jason looked down at his lines and an uncomfortable look came onto his face. "And do it with all thy heart."

"I- I- I _like_ you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest," Reyna confessed with an anguished look on her face.

"They're actually pretty good," Frank whispered. "You know, if they would actually say love instead of like."

"Come," Jason said, "Bid me- Wait, what did Mrs. Rogers say to do here? Go down on one knee, right?" He settled into the position and clasped his hands as if he was praying. Reyna covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stop the giggles. Jason coughed. "Come, bid me do anything for thee."

He looked so _ready_ to do whatever Reyna asked and Piper wasn't so sure that it was just good acting. Reyna sighed, looked at him right in the eyes and said bluntly-

"Kill Claudio."

And that was it. Jason and Reyna both toppled over laughing and Leo snorted loudly

the sound of it covered by their laughs.

"You know, I think I actually like Shakespeare now."

"What do you have against Max?" Piper asked, affronted. Leo looked at her, confused.

"Nothing, why?"

"He plays Claudio," Piper explained.

"Ahh… Your love interest, right?"

"Leo?"

"Yes, Beauty Queen?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"I am angry," Reyna announced at lunch that day, shooting a glare at Jason.

"I am also angry," Jason added, glaring back at Reyna.

"Can you explain what happened or…" Frank asked, confused.

Reyna took a deep breath before starting.

"Why, he is the prince's jester: a very dull fool; only his gift is in devising impossible slanders: none but libertines delight in him; and the commendation is not in his wit, but in his villainy; for he both pleases men and angers them, and then they laugh at him and beat him. I am sure he is in the fleet: I would he had boarded me."

"And that means… What?" Frank said. Jason huffed.

"O, she misused me past the endurance of a block! An oak but with one green leaf on it would have answered her; my very visor began to assume life and scold with her. She told me, not thinking I had been myself, that I was the prince's jester, that I was duller than a great thaw; huddling jest upon jest with such impossible conveyance upon me that I stood like a man at a mark, with a whole army shooting at me. She speaks poniards, and every word stabs: if her breath were as terrible as her terminations, there were no living near her; she would infect to the north star."

"You two seem very angry at each other," Frank deduced. Nico snorted.

"No, really?" Hazel shot her brother a look.

"Wait, we sound angry at each other?" Jason clarified, his entire vibe changed. Frank blinked.

"You sure we sounded angry at each other?" Reyna pressed. Frank slowly nodded.

Reyna and Jason simultaneously whooped and walked out of the cafeteria, high fiving, yelling- "We finally got it!"

"Those two are very strange," Annabeth noted.

"And that is exactly why they are perfect for each other," Percy replied with satisfaction. Everyone stared at him.

"What?! I can be smart!"

* * *

The night before the play, Jason and Percy were nervous wrecks.

"I mean, Don Pedro is supposed to be this noble-ass character who's super confident-"

"Benedick is basically in _love_ while also angry at the person he's in love with-"

"And I guess I was okay during practice-"

"And pretending to be in love while also hating Reyna off-stage when she's Beatrice isn't too hard because it's well Reyna-"

"But how the actual Hades am I supposed to play some high and mighty guy-"

"But how in Jupiter's name am I going to love and hate Reyna at the same time-"

" _Without screwing up and ruining the entire play?!"_

Percy and Jason stared at each other from opposite sides of Percy's living room, both breathing heavily from their outbursts.

Nico strode in like a smug little shit who _wasn't_ going to be a major character in a Shakespeare play where no one knew what anyone was saying the next day.

"Alright, I have chocolate chip cookies-"

"Mine," Percy shouted, making grabby motions. Nico tossed him the bag.

"-Sour rainbow candy-"

"Please and thank you," Jason said, making grabbing motions. Nico tossed him the packet.

"And that leaves the rocky road ice cream for me."

"On second though…" Jason and Percy started. Nico sent them a look that could be translated as _No way in_ hell _are you getting my ice cream._

"Screw off, jackasses. This ice cream is _mine._ "

Later, as they all lay on the floor of Percy's living room covered in sleeping bags, Jason asked: "Do you think we'll be able to pull tomorrow off?"

Percy sighed loudly.

"Well, as time shall try: 'In time the savage bull doth bear the yoke'."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Jason, honestly, I have _no goddamn clue_."

There was a small pause in which I will allow you to assume that Jason and Percy were actually thinking about the Shakespearean quote, even though we all know that that's not what happened.

"Actually, Jason, I think I-"

"Will you two idiots _shut up_ and _let me sleep?_ Jesus Christ… Also, it means that even the most savage beast can be tamed. Goodbye and goodnight."

"So _that's_ what that-"

"Jackson, I swear to god-"

A high-pitched "very manly" shriek was heard.

"I'm sorry, Nico, I'll stay quiet now-"

* * *

"Wow," Jason murmured, looking at Reyna. "Just, wow."

"What are you-"

"It's just… You look so _different_ ," he said, gaping at her. Reyna's hair was done in an glossy waves, she had blush and lip gloss and mascara and eyeliner and eyeshadow and was that contouring? (Okay, so Thalia's friends might have come over a lot and they might have taught him how to apply makeup. Um.)

"Yeah, well, they didn't spend all this time on my face so that I would look the same," she replied, laughing slightly.

"I- I'm sorry- I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," she reassured, her lips curved in a small smile. "And by the way, you look pretty good too."

"Thanks," he said, rubbing a hand against his jaw. "Do you think the beard looks realistic enough?"

Reyna chuckled. "Yeah… It's going to feel like hell to take off, though." Jason shrugged, scratching at it.

"You know…" Reyna started. "Scratching could not make it worse, an 'twere such

a face as yours were."

Jason threw back his head and laughed.

* * *

"Those are the two I was telling you about," Paul said, discreetly pointing to Jason and Reyna up on the stage to Sally.

"I sort of see it…" Sally trailed off.

"Wait for it," Paul told her grinning.

A few acts later, the moment came.

"It is a man's office, but not yours," Reyna/Beatrice said, raising an eyebrow at Jason/Benedick. Jason leaned forward and cupped both his hands around Reyna's face.

"I do love nothing in the world so well as you. Is not that strange?"

Reyna sucked in a breath and stared up at him while Jason's eyes seemed stuck on her's. They stayed like that for a while before Reyna shakily said, "As strange as the thing I know not. It were as possible for me to say I loved nothing so well as you: but believe me not; and yet I lie not; I confess nothing, nor I deny nothing. I am sorry for my cousin."

Jason didn't take his hands away from Reyna's cheeks, nor did she lean away.

"By my sword, Beatrice, thou lovest me."

"Now do you see it?" Paul mumbled to Sally. She lightly smacked his arm for interrupting.

"Shhh, I am genuinely interested in this."

* * *

Sally was leaning forward, her blue eyes sparkling.

"I would not deny you; but, by this good day, I yield upon great persuasion; and partly to save your life, for I was told you were in a consumption," Reyna told Jason, sighing.

"Peace!" He cried. "I will stop your mouth."

There was a small moment of hesitation before Jason swept Reyna up into his arms as if she belonged there which, she felt, in that moment, she did.

Jason's lips were warm and his arms were warm and his body was warm and Reyna felt warm and tingly all over.

She heard a few people clapping and a few people cheering but then someone coughed and she realized that the play had to go on. Still, even as Percy/Don Pedro asked Jason/Benedick what it was like being a married man, she couldn't wipe the dumb face off of her face.

* * *

"My lord, your brother John is ta'en in flight, And brought with armed men back to Messina," Damien White as the Messenger cried.

Jason cocked his head as if thinking before jovially singing out, "Think not on him till to-morrow: I'll devise thee brave punishments for him. Strike up, pipers."

Cheerful music filled the room and Reyna and Jason whirled around the stage, Reyna's blue dress flaring, along with Piper's pink and white one.

The curtains closed and Sally burst into a standing ovation along with all the other parents.

Mrs. Rogers started calling out the cast members as they walked out, bowed, and stepped back into a line with a big gap in the middle.

"Damien White and Gwendolyn Harper as the Messenger and Ursula!"

Applause.

"Connor and Travis Stoll as Verges and Dogberry!"

Applause.

"Bryce Lawrence, Octavian Filius, Nancy Bobfit, and Matt Sloan as Conrad, Don John, Margaret, and Borachio!"

There wasn't much applause here. It wasn't because of the part the people played, it was mainly because no one really liked these specific people.

"Grover Underwood, Dakota Campbell, and Pollux Thyrsos as Leonato, Antonio, and Balthasar!"

Applause.

"Percy Jackson as Don Pedro!"  
A lot of applause. A lot of it coming from teenaged girls (and a few guys) who's parents had dragged them here.

"Piper McLean and Max Ackerly as Hero and Claudio!"  
Piper and Max waltzed onto the stage and the crowd cheered and whistled. Jason could see Tristan McLean in the audience, sizing up Max who had just been kissed on the cheek by Piper.

"And last but most definitely not least, Jason Grace and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano as Benedick and Beatrice!"

There was applause. There was cheering. Then Reyna and Jason waltzed onto the stage and she looked up at him and he dipped her and decided, "Well, we're halfway there and I've wanted to do this forever so might as well go for it."

And they kissed. For the second time. And the audience went _wild_.

As she took her place beside Jason in the line of cast members and took her final bow, Reyna felt an exuberant sort of grin on her face and as soon as the curtain fell she and Jason were surrounded.

"What was it like? Did you plan on it happening? What did he taste like? What did she taste like? Was this your first time?"

And so on and so on.

And then for some reason Reyna felt like kissing Jason again because she didn't know what they were and he didn't know what they were but they were young and beautiful so what the heck?

Then for some reason there was cheering again and a spotlight on them and when she opened her eyes and Jason opened his eyes there was spotlight on them and then parents and students and teachers were cheering and they were alone on the stage and when both of them turned around _CONGRATULATIONS TO THE NEW SOULMATES_ was projected up onto the back wall so really, what else was there to do than take a final bow?


End file.
